


Their Hero

by Jathis



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Daydreaming, Gags, Humor, M/M, Rope Bondage, Slice of Life, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:14:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24249373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: Lefou will always be Stanley’s hero
Relationships: LeFou & Stanley (Disney: Beauty and the Beast), LeFou/Stanley (Disney: Beauty and the Beast)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Their Hero

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YodaBen2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YodaBen2/gifts).



The ropes binding their wrists behind their back were digging into their skin. They were becoming raw and red, threatening to start bleeding at any moment. The bit that had been forced between their teeth had already cut the corners of their mouth, blood making them choke and cough around it.

Stanley curled their upper lip back, snarling furiously at the bandits that had caught them by surprise on the road. They had put up as good of a fight as they could when the men came seemingly out of nowhere but in the end there were too many for one person to deal with. They were dragged back to their camp in the forest, restrained and gagged to avoid calling out for help. Their horse Bisou had at least been able to escape, fleeing from the fighting. They could only hope she made it back to the village at least. Now they were sat with their back against a tree, glaring at their captors as they discussed what to do now. Their nose was bleeding and they could feel several painful bruises starting to form on their body and face.

“You think he comes from that castle?”

“Possibly.”

“We could put him up for ransom. A castle like that is bound to have money.”

“Oui, but then we would have to keep him around! I don’t trust having such a crazy thing in our camp. We should just kill him and dump the body somewhere for the bugs to deal with.”

“You only say that because he gave you a black eye!”

“Didn’t expect much of a fight from such a dandy looking thing.”

Stanley narrowed their eyes as the group turned their attention back to them. They growled as the men approached, nostrils flaring in anger. They were forced to tilt their head back as a dagger was pressed against their throat, locking eyes with what seemed to be the leader.

“What do you think, dandy? Would the people in that castle pay to have you back alive or should I just finish it now?” He smiled nastily, pressing his dagger harder to just start to break the skin.

They huffed in reply, refusing to be afraid of these men. Stanley’s hands clenched and unclenched, ropes tightening in their attempt to pull themselves free. They bared their teeth around the bit, attempting to tell him exactly what they thought about any of their plans.

“Or maybe you could make yourself useful to us,” he hummed. He let the tip of the dagger tease over Stanley’s neck, trailing up to their bottom lip. “Those lips look like they would feel nice. You know what to do with them, oui? Lips like that should never go to waste.”

Stanley snapped their teeth around the bit, ignoring the way it made their mouth throb in pain.

“The dandy’s got some bite!”

Stanley attempted to kick out and was rewarded with a backhand across their cheek, the blade just barely missing taking out their eye. They grunted as a rough hand pressed against their temple, pinning their head to the ground to keep them from sitting up.

“Aww now he’s done it! Boss is gonna slit his throat from ear to ear now!”

“Do you think we could still use that pretty mouth before he goes completely cold?”

Stanley shut their eyes tightly and braced themselves, hoping that at least they wouldn’t make an attempt on the castle.

Shouting and wild thrashing made them open their eyes, the dagger ripped away from them. Stanley watched with wide eyes as their husband Lefou fought with their captors, having charged into their camp on Copain while they were distracted. Lefou and his horse moved effortlessly through the bandits, killing them with his sword once his pistol was empty.

“Stanley!” Lefou cried. He leapt down from his horse once the fighting was over, running over to kneel beside Stanley and help them sit up. “Did they hurt you?” he asked as he removed the bit first from their mouth before working on freeing their wrists.

“I’m okay,” Stanley murmured. They winced as the ropes were cut away, hissing in pain. Lefou used a handkerchief to wrap around their sore and bloody wrists. “Lefou…”

“Oh my darling,” Lefou whispered. He cupped Stanley’s cheek, rubbing his thumb in comforting circles. “I was so afraid I would be too late!”

They could only smile, tears finally falling in relief. “I knew you would come for me. I knew it in my heart.”

Lefou smiled, pulling Stanley close to kiss them, cradling their face between his warm palms.

***

“Beautiful boy? Beautiful boy! Stanley!” Garderobe watched as her child snapped back to reality, blinking before looking up at her. “You were daydreaming again, lovely! I could tell by how relaxed your face was while you were sewing.”

Stanley blushed as they came back to reality, looking down at the sewing they had been doing. They sighed in relief when they saw that everything was straight and neat. At least nothing had been ruined while their mind was wandering. “Sorry, maman.”

“That’s alright. I just didn’t want you to miss lunch!” Garderobe said. “We’re going to eat out in the garden.”

Stanley smiled, setting down their nearly finished sewing. “That sounds lovely,” they said.

“Whatever were you thinking about?” she asked them. “You were completely lost, whatever it was. It must have been something lovely.”

Stanley coughed awkwardly, struggling to find an answer that didn’t include the truth. There was no way they were going to tell their mother that they were fantasizing about their husband coming to their rescue. “Well I…”

“Stanley? Can you help me with these baskets?” Lefou called, holding up two very large and overly full baskets. “I think Mrs. Potts wants to bring the entire kitchen outside for lunch today,” he laughed.

“Coming!” Stanley instantly agreed, glad to have something to change the subject. They offered their mother an apologetic look before running off, mentally thanking Lefou for saving them twice that day.

Garderobe just shook her head, laughing as she watched her child with Lefou. 


End file.
